Money Ladder
'''Money Ladder '''is the sneak peek game for Game Show Island. Questions Now Where Did I See Them? *Q: Veruca Salt, Augustus Gloop, Willy Wonka **A: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Q: Princess Leia, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker **A: Star Wars *Q: Westley, Buttercup, Indigo Montoya **A: The Princess Bride *Q: Mater, Doc Hudson, Lightning McQueen **A: Cars *Q: Larry Daley, Attila the Hun, Teddy Roosevelt **A: Night at the Museum Bad Guys *Q: The crooks on this show often complain that they would have gotten away with their crimes "if it hadn't been for those meddling kids." **A: Scooby Doo *Q: The cruel dictator became Chancellor of Germany in 1933 and started World War II by invading Poland. **A: Adolf Hitler *Q: In the 'Little Mermaid', this villain steals Ariel's voice. **A: Ursula *Q: Before having a change of heart, this penny-pinching miser was haunted by three spirits in 'A Christmas Carol'. **A: Ebeneezer Scrooge *Cruella de Vil was the main villain in this Disney classic **One Hundred And One Dalmatians Famous Landmarks *Q: In the 1933 and 2005 versions of 'King Kong', the great ape is attacked by airplanes as he stands atop this famous New York City skyscraper. **A: The Empire State Building *Q: The Eiffel Tower was built for the 1889 World's Fair in this European city. **A: Paris *Q: The Berlin Wall stood for twenty-eight years in this present-day nation. **A: Germany Homophones *Q: A person who sells food...more disgusting **A: Grocer...Grosser *Q: A strong material...to take without asking **A: Steel...Steal *Q: A brief rest...the hands of a dog **A: Pause...Paws *Q: To come into contact...what you'd buy from a butcher **A: Meet...Meat *Q: The top of a mountain...a quick look **A: Peak...Peek *Q: Predicted...someone who visits **A: Guessed...Guest Popular Trends *Q: Whirling this toy around your waist was one of the biggest crazes of the 1950s. **A: Hula Hoop The World of Poptropica *Q: Hercules charges only 10 drachmas for an autographed photo on this island. **A: Mythology Island *Q: If you find yourself in Klassic Komix, you must be on this island. **A: Big Nate Island *Q: You must defeat Dr. Hare on this island. **A: 24 Carrot Island *Q: This Reality TV star is hiding out in a motel on Reality TV Island . **A: Bucky Lucas *Q: You begin this island by landing on the Main Street of Dusty Gulch. **A: Wild West Island *Q: You receive throwing stars and a ninja costume on this island. **A: Red Dragon Island *Q: You must find proof of the Loch Ness Monster's existence on this island. **A: Cryptids Island Sports *Q: George Herman Ruth, Jr., was known by this nickname. **A: Babe *Q: This results when a player is issued a red card in soccer. **A: They are ejected from the game. Geography *Q: The Pacific and Atlantic oceans are connected by a canal stretching across this Central American country. **A: Panama Complete the Song Title *Q: Guns N' Roses: Sweet Child O'... **A: Mine The United States *Q: This is the newest of the 50 U.S. states. **A: Hawaii Prizes *Robot Dance *Robot Costume *Binary Rain The Experts Very few players can make it to the top of the Money Ladder without help. That's why Poptropica Members could call on three experts for help while playing the game. The Starlet The Starlet is the most knowledgeable about pop culture: music, movies, and the world of Poptropica. The Professor The Professor is the one to ask about factual subjects like history and language. The Athlete The Athlete, of course, knows the most about sports. Gallery The_starlet.gif|The Starlet The_professor.gif|The Professor The_athlete.gif|The Athlete Each one has a specialty, so make sure you choose the right expert for the job. Choose the wrong expert for the topic, and they're likely to get it wrong. With the help of the experts, maybe you too can make it to the top of the Money Ladder! Trivia *The game may likely be based on the actual game show "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?." *This game was reincarnated as a gameshow on Gameshow Island, renamed "Braniacs." Category:Game Show Island Category:Sneak Peek Games